Immortal Love
by xWorldOfChancesx
Summary: "And just like that Bonnie Bennett's world shattered into a million pieces." FinnxBonnie. *MultiChapter*
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Her beautiful eyes were pleading as she watched him standing inside the ring of fire.

"Don't do this," she whispered as a single lone tear dropped down her porcelain cheek. The young witch bit her lip; it was all she could do to stop from crying out. This wasn't supposed to happen. She thought it was over.

She thought that it was finally her turn, to have her happily ever after.

His eyes didn't dare leave her face, as she tried one last attempt to stop him. He would have laughed at the irony of her statement, had he not understood how dire the circumstances were. He couldn't even comprehend how important the young girl had become to him in a just over a year. His dead heart broke at the sight of the girl in such a state. The girl who never, and would never, know just how beautiful she was. He wished in vain that he didn't have to do this, that he could just take her and walk off into the sunset; but he couldn't.

It was to late for that.

_To late for him._

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

Before she could let out another word, he let out an agonising scream and dropped to the floor.

And just like that Bonnie Bennett's world shattered into a million pieces.

**A/N: Just a taste of it. What do you think? Should I continue? I noticed there were hardly any Finn/Bonnie FF's so I thought I would change that.**


	2. Cryptic Emotions

**Two updates in two days; I am on fire!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Immortal Love**

**Cryptic emotions – Chapter One**

* * *

Her heart was beating at such an alarming rate, and the air around her had never felt so thick. Her head ached and she felt like a world-class boxer had repeatedly pounded at her insides. She felt sick but somehow she was still able to hold her head up high. The sound of the young girl's footstep's matched that of the thunder that could be heard from above. To the innocent inhabitants of Mystic Falls, it would seem like another freak storm, one that appeared every so often in the small town.

But Bonnie Bennett knew better.

She knew that witches powers were linked to their emotions. And while she was normally a calm and rational person who kept her emotions in check; tonight was different.

This witch was pissed.

And there was going to be hell to pay.

"BONNIE! Wait!" came a loud shriek that caused her to come to an immediate halt. She turned around and came face to face with Caroline. Bonnie's emotionless face almost broke out into a grin as she took in her best friends appearance. The flawless blonde wore pink PJ's with 'Dear God, if you can't make me pretty, then please make my friends ugly' written on her top. Her damp hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she was only wearing one slipper. Even with this ridiculous get-up, she still looked like a model.

"What are you doing out here Caroline? It's eleven at night. Go home."

"Me? What about you? I got out of the shower and Abby said that you have been missing for the past hour. To be honest I didn't think that I'd been in the shower for an hour, but then I remembered that I rinsed, lathered, and repeated at least three times. And- " The blonde's sentence began to die off when see realised that it wasn't the time or the place to talk about her hair products, "I was worried about you Bon, I still am."

"I'm fine. I need time."

"And I'm more than happy to give it to you but I need you to know that I'm here for you." Said the blonde vampire taking a step closer. Caroline wouldn't admit it, but she didn't like the way Bonnie was acting. Bonnie wasn't herself and she knew that today's events had had a deeper impact on her than she was letting on.

"I do." Bonnie replied with little emotion.

"Would I be a bad person if I asked you how you are? Stupid question but -" the blonde was cut off by a loud roar of thunder.

"Yes. It _is_ a stupid question. And no, I am _not_ fine."

"Bonnie I didn't-"

"Caroline I can't do this right now. I want to be by myself. Can you go and watch over Abby? I'll be home soon." Bonnie said, her voice full of force.

The blonde glanced at the brunette and sighed in defeat. Caroline couldn't find it in herself to argue. Not with her best friend in such an emotional state.

"OK. But Bonnie, I love you. Try and remember I'm here to help you," she said with a slight smile, before she disappeared into the night.

And just like that Bonnie was alone. Something she was becoming quite used to.

* * *

Bonnie had read somewhere a while back, that the loss of a mother was one of the most traumatising experience a human being can go through. Back then she never paid much attention to it because mother didn't exist. Not to her anyway. She had tried to understand the described emotional trauma but she could never grasp it.

After all, how could Bonnie imagine feeling such agony for a woman, arguably one of the most important figures in a girl's life, whom never really existed? Sure Bonnie had seen photos, heard stories about her mother from grams but it wasn't the same.

And then, almost a year later, her mother had appeared out of the blue wanting to reconnect.

Bonnie was beside herself. She didn't know what to think. Should she welcome her back with open arms, or should she distance herself. These were questions she asked herself on a regular basis.

But as of tonight, all those questions had been put on hold.

Tonight Abby had been turned into something she had hated her whole life. By people Bonnie deemed friends. She briefly wondered if the situation could have the same effect on her as her mother dying.

Bonnie was interrupted from her inner musings by an irritating loud buzzing sound. _Not again_, thought bonnie as she rumbled through her pockets to pick up her phone. It was Elena. Again. Her eyebrows shot up and she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She understood that her friend was worried, but twenty-seven missed calls, was taking it a little to far. Couldn't Elena take a hint?

Ignoring her ringing phone, Bonnie continued to walk up and down the main street of Mystic Falls, something she'd been doing for the past hour. The storm had faded and she was now surrounded by the clear nights sky. She knew she shouldn't be here. She was a sitting duck. If Elijah wished to end the Bennett line, and his mothers' attempts to kill her family, all he'd have to do is simply walk up to her and snap her neck. Just like that, it'd be over.

"You shouldn't be here."

Bonnie's entire body froze at the unexpected words of caution that came from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was a vampire, she could sense it.

"And you shouldn't sneak up on a witch. Looks like we're both rule breakers tonight." She sneered before turning around swiftly. To say she was surprised would be an understatement. There stood Finn, one of the Original's.

"It's not safe for you here." Came his calm voice.

"Do you want to repeat that?" Bonnie said as she did a double take.

"It's not safe. You need to leave." He ignored the dirty look she sent him and took a step forward.

"No what I need is for you, and your entire _species_ to leave me the hell alone."

"I understand that you are going through a lot, in light of recent events, but you _need_ to leave." The tall vampire took another step forward and looked deep into the witches' eyes. "Now."

"Understand? You know nothing of how I'm feeling. You and your kind are nothing but killers. Your family is the reason my life is screwed up." She cried as she looked at him with burning hatred.

"My mother told me all about the losses you have suffered because of _my kind_." He said the last words with such distaste, and continued in a much softer voice, "And you have my deepest sympathies, Miss Bennett."

Suddenly she remembered that he was willing to kill himself to rid the world of vampires. The look in his eyes and the sincerity in his voice said it all, he knew he was a monster and he hated it. He hated himself. She choked as her breath got caught in her throat and her head cocked to the side. There was no way that this was happening. Was Bonnie Bennett really feeling sympathy for a _vampire_?

"Now if you'd be so kind as to come with me, this dreaded night can finally come to some use." He said in relief, glad that this conversation was finally going somewhere.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze. No matter how much she _pitied_ the vampire in front of her, there was no way she was going _anywhere_ with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said standing her ground.

"Do you want to die? Because that is what will happen if you stay out here." He paused, hoping it would finally register that she was in real danger.

When she gave him a sceptical look, he tried another angle.

"Believe it or not Bonnie, I want to protect you." The young witch mentally rolled her eyes. She'd heard that one before. In fact she had heard the exact same words from the_ thing_ that killed her mother. No way was she going to buy it a second time.

"You vampires really need to work on a better catch phrase. I've heard that one too many times."

"If you dig deep enough I think you'll find that we have quite a bit in common." He mused as a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

"What could I possible have in common with you?" She demanded, hand on hip.

"Oh I think you'd be surprised." He added cryptically.

Bonnie squinted as if trying to make out what he meant. She didn't like that he was acting so mysterious.

Finn took another step forward so he was within touching distance of Bonnie and continued;

"Miss Bennett, I believe we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Just to clear up a few things,**

**1) This story will take place after 3x15. Anything after there is AU.**

**2) Sage did not, and will not exist in this story. (I like her, but she just doesn't fit in this story. Sorry to any Sage lovers)**

**3) Jamie wont exist either. (But for a different reason than with Sage. I just don't like him.)**

**4) These chapters WILL get longer. That i promise you.**

**I would also like to point out that writing for a character who has only been in three to four scenes is incredible hard, but I like to think I'll do okay. But for this reason he may seem a little out of character. To me he is similar to Elijah in his personality, as well as Stefan with a bit of Klaus / Kol mixed in, so we will see where that goes.**

** Alright that's enough rambling from me. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review they make me smile and keep me inspired. :)**


End file.
